


водомерки, школьный поход и мандариновые эмоджи

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, вообще джен но ацуму текстится с хинатой, сакуса как мама-утка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Впереди высоко над горизонтом светило солнце. Оно было уже не летним, но все еще теплым, и когда Ацуму подумал, что такое же солнце сейчас целует Хинату в щеки, то на сердце стало так горячо и приятно, что он неосознанно покашлял, скрывая смущение.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	водомерки, школьный поход и мандариновые эмоджи

**Author's Note:**

> сайдфик к моей снс-аушке по ацухине в сеттинге школьных учителей. почитать: https://twitter.com/cuddlyama/status/1272834148454076416 ☆. ацуму — учитель химии, сакуса — учитель биологии. сеттинг: школьный поход, ацуму и сакуса берут группу учеников для экскурсии в горы. сюжетно идет после 526-й части аушки.

Всю дорогу Ацуму переписывался с Хинатой: то кидал ему фотографии красивых пейзажей, то специально снимал попавшиеся по пути цветы и растения; Хината, в свою очередь, описывал ему местечко, которое они нашли с Ячи и Ямагучи для будущего занятия с учениками. На фотографии, которую прислал ему Хината, он стоял напротив солнца, и оно ласково обнимало его лохматую прическу. Может быть, если бы Ацуму обратил внимание на что-нибудь еще, кроме Хинаты, он бы заметил, что они подобрали локацию вне лесной растительности, небольшой луг, но все его мысли были заняты другим.

Когда Сакуса время от времени останавливался, чтобы проверить, все ли ученики идут за ним, он натыкался взглядом на Ацуму и долго ругался, так что Ацуму приходилось прятать телефон в карман. Это было так смешно и глупо, как будто ему снова десять, и родители обнаружили, что уже за полночь, а он не спит. Они часто делали так с Осаму, накрывались одеялами с головой каждый на своей кровати, включали старенькие приставки, в которых звук постепенно переставал работать, и играли, пока глаза не начинали болеть.

Удивительно, как много стало ассоциироваться у Ацуму с детством и радостью с тех пор, как он снова повстречал Хинату.

Он был бесконечно благодарен Хинате за то, что тот смог собрать детей, и теперь они весело шагали за Сакусой — мамой-уткой, — переговариваясь между собой о всякой ерунде и споря, чем они будут заниматься дальше. В какой-то момент дети стали напевать знакомую мелодию, потом к ним присоединились остальные, и пока Ацуму выяснял у Хинаты, чем именно они планируют развлекать свою группу, Сакуса уже тихо подпевал ученикам.

— Только попробуй заснять это, — пригрозил он, увидев, что Ацуму так и застыл с телефоном в руке, — никто тебе не поверит.

— Но ты здорово поешь, — попытался убедить его Ацуму, но у него, в конечном счете, все равно ничего не вышло.

Дорога была не очень тяжелой, но и не легкой: в этой части леса постоянно попадались небольшие болота-лужицы, кое-кто из детей уже успел промочить в них ноги и теперь шел, брезгливо поглядывая на скопившуюся на них зеленую грязь. Периодически им приходилось обходить привычную протоптанную тропинку по сырой траве из-за сваленных ветром деревьев, в такие моменты Сакуса ворчал, что его спина уже ни к черту, Ацуму пытался не засмеяться, ведь он прекрасно знал все эти его разговорчики пенсионеров. Дети же почти не обращали внимания на препятствия, и скоро они добрались до вершины горы, откуда открывался невероятный вид.

— Привал, — объявил Сакуса, и дети кучкой попадали на траву.

Кто-то расстелил под собой куртки, другие просто откинулись на траву, задрав голову от усталости, воздух здесь был влажный и тяжелый, так что разговоры скоро почти стихли и растворились в тишине.

Впереди высоко над горизонтом светило солнце. Оно было уже не летним, но все еще теплым, и когда Ацуму подумал, что такое же солнце сейчас целует Хинату в щеки, то на сердце стало так горячо и приятно, что он неосознанно покашлял, скрывая смущение.

Кажется, люди сюда добровольно не шли, потому что они не встретили по дороге никого, кроме бодрого старичка, который помахал им рукой издалека и скрылся среди деревьев. Здесь их ждали одни только птицы. Облепив детей со всех сторон, они настойчиво тыкали своими клювами им в рюкзаки, а если те подставляли ладони, то охотно запрыгивали на них в ожидании чего-нибудь вкусного.

— Сенсей, — удивился один из учеников, — разве эти птицы не дикие? почему они к нам подошли?

— Скорее всего, их регулярно подкармливают, — объяснил Сакуса, — в другой ситуации они бы и близко к вам не сунулись.

— У меня с собой есть хлеб, можно покормить их?

— Нет, — резко сказал Сакуса, — никакого хлеба для птиц. разве я не рассказывал вам в понедельник на уроке, что им он вреден?

— Сенсей, мы ведь из разных классов, — напомнила ему ученица помладше.

— Точно, — Сакуса потер точку между бровей, — ладно, тогда повторяем. 

Его лекция растянулась почти что на полчаса, и Ацуму выдохнул, радуясь, что может спокойно переписываться с Хинатой. Как назло тот начал присылать голосовые сообщения, и послушать их сейчас возможности у Ацуму не было, так что он заблокировал экран и присоединился к остальным в надежде узнать о птицах побольше.

— …Можно давать семечки и сушеные ягоды, но они у вас вряд ли есть с собой. я предлагаю найти шишек и желудей. я видел по дороге несколько хвойных деревьев, скорее всего, тут они тоже попадутся нам.

— Тогда я наберу побольше шишек, — воодушевился мальчик из класса 2-А, — моей младшей сестре постоянно задают делать поделки.

— Я тоже! положу в клетку к хомячку.

— Я пообещала привезти маме что-нибудь для гербария, так что раз такое дело…

Скоро все дети были при деле, и Сакуса то и дело подходил то к одним, то к другим, чтобы проверить, не поранились ли они об иголки и не испачкались ли в земле. Ацуму хотел помочь, но ему было неловко отвлекать учеников, поэтому он просто остался стоять на месте, пока они разбрелись между деревьев и разговаривали в полный голос.

— Мия-сенсей, — позвала его одна девочка, — я набрала один пакет, но хочу еще. Присмотрите за ним?

— Конечно, — Ацуму протянул руку, чтобы взять его из рук ученицы, — положу вот тут. Только не забудь потом забрать.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась в ответ, — а знаете… Знаете, как мы вас различаем с одноклассниками?

— Из какого ты класса?

— 1-А.

— У вас химия только ведь началась?

— Да! так вот… хотите, расскажу?

— Давай, — Ацуму смущенно почесал кончик носа. обычно дети не заговаривали с ним первыми, и он к такому поведению не привык.

— Вы постоянно улыбаетесь, когда мы вас видим. особенно в последние пару недель.

Ацуму застыл на месте, не зная, что и сказать, но, к счастью, ученица сама застеснялась и поспешила скорее вернуться к сбору шишек. Он так и стоял, глупо смотря перед собой, пока Сакуса не щелкнул пальцами около его лица:

— Ты тут?

— А где же еще?

Сакуса покачал головой, но расспрашивать не стал. Иногда его немногословность была только на руку, так что они молча наслаждались видами природы, пока дети то и дело приносили к ним наполненные добычей авоськи. Телефон Ацуму разрывался от входящих уведомлений, кажется, Хината написал ему там уже целый трехтомный роман, и чтобы не смущать остальных, он отключил звук.

Скоро в то место, где они остановились, начал проникать туман. Сначала понемногу, словно присматриваясь к чужакам, потревожившим гору и ее обитателей, потом уже быстрее, и они и глазом не успели моргнуть, как белая дымка расстелилась по земле. Сквозь нее сложно было разглядеть даже очертания человека, стоявшего к тебе на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Сакуса быстро принял решение закончить собирать шишки с желудями и отправиться дальше на пикник.

— Возьмитесь за руки, — скомандовал он, — идем вплотную друг к другу. если вам нужно остановиться, скажите заранее.

Как они прошли еще с час, но из-за того, что их шаги были осторожными и медленными, далеко продвинуться им не удалось. Шли они не в обратную сторону, а направо. Атмосферу, повисшую в воздухе, приятной назвать было сложно. Ацуму, конечно, не боялся фильмов ужасов, но что-то в этом было тревожащее, поэтому он ухватился за рукав Сакусы. Тот ничего не сказал в ответ, но и отдергивать его не стал, и так они добрались до небольшой опушки леса, идеально подходящей под то место, где можно было устроить пикник.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Сакуса, — туманы здесь частые, я читал прогноз погоды на неделю, скоро он должен сойти.

— А пока давайте поедим и передохнем, — поддержал его Ацуму, вытащив из своего рюкзака широкое пляжное полотенце.

Вскоре дети расслабились, и от недавнего настроения не осталось и следа. Они все так же с оживлением разговаривали между собой, пока расстилали покрывала и выкладывали из наборов для бенто еду. Так как заранее никто о пикнике не знал, с собой у них было не так много, только то, что они не успели доесть в автобусе.

Сакуса же приготовил еду дома, и Ацуму ни за что бы и представить себе не смог, что он способен на такое. Пока Сакуса умещал на покрывалах все свои коробочки и мисочки, дети притихли и с восхищением смотрели на то, что они смогут попробовать. Все это изрядно напрягло Сакусу, и он, положив последний контейнер, пробубнил:

— Приятного аппетита.

Ацуму не был голоден, недавно ведь завтракали, но все равно не отказался попробовать онигири собственного приготовления. Они отличались от тех, что делал Осаму, впрочем были очень вкусными. Дети набивали себе щеки всякой всячиной, иногда искоса поглядывая на Сакусу, но тот нахмурился и прикрыл глаза, заливаясь румянцем. Ацуму попробовал представить, сколько времени он провел за плитой, но так как он готовил редко, рассчитать даже примерно не смог.

— Сенсей, здесь так хорошо. Давайте останемся тут еще немного.

— Вы не боитесь тумана? — Сакуса на секунду открыл глаза.

—Нет! 

— Сенсей, что насчет поиска насекомых?

— Я взял спичечные коробки, чтобы посадить туда парочку.

— Только если найдем их уже мертвыми, — покачал головой Сакуса.

— Хорошо! Мы поищем?

— Да, да! Давайте!

— Я слышала, что тут в траве водятся ящерицы.

— Нам же нельзя ловить рыбу? Так хоть поймаем какую-нибудь цикаду.

— Я специально фотоаппарат взяла, выставлю потом работу на конкурс.

Дети просили Сакусу, перебивая друг друга, и он сдался, только сказал, что запретит отходить от него, если увидит, что они голыми руками пытаются ухватиться за какое-нибудь насекомое.

— Оставлю вас здесь, — предупредил он, — помойте руки после еды. И еще раз, если поймаете кого-нибудь.

— А на кого мы будем охотиться?

— Хм… — задумчиво протянул Сакуса, — я читал, что в этой местности распространены рисовая кобылка и водомерка…

Под его размеренный голос Ацуму отпустил все переживания недавних дней и, вспомнив, что так и не прочитал сообщения от Хинаты, достал его и поднес повыше, чтобы поймать сеть. В последнем из них было восемь эмоджи мандарина подряд.


End file.
